User talk:Sunny Kelin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chapter 1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- James Ron02 (Talk) 01:31, March 25, 2013 Re:User Rights Since you live next door to my house, I will make you a bureaucrat, and thanks for the summary in Serry's article, you deserve it. James Ron02 (talk) 06:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome Honey. And wow, you did a great job on Serry's article and Chapter 1 page, and the picture is great. I knew you would be helpful with the rights and now that you have full access on the wiki, enjoy :). James Ron02 (talk) 18:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Lets marry Ahh... I think you're right. I'll accept your proposal since we have the same rights in this wiki. *kisses back* I love you too Sunny :D. James Ron02 (talk) 03:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I am removing my bureaucrat right and give it back when you are done with your work. James Ron02 (talk) 04:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) If you are done with testing something, then you can give my right back. And how did your Admin tag changed to bureaucrat, I thought bureaucrats have the Admin tag. If you changed it yourself, then how? And how did my founder tag changed to admin. Oh, and you did a great job on making those two badges I saw you put in your profile. And nice pictures. James Ron02 (talk) 09:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) But I thought you love, wouldn't you give me the rights back. And you did a lot of changes to the wiki, the templates are looking cool. You created an Admin Request page, I should have one since I am an Admin. And why didn't add my name in community messages, I should be there since I created the wiki. I should have the God badge since I created the wiki. And how did you got your name colored everywhere on the wiki, I want to have the color too. James Ron02 (talk) 04:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Badges But I did created the wiki, I should have that badge. And I am taking the color link for myself. James Ron02 (talk) 11:48, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:Demotion I'm sorry if I violated policies and rules that you made. I apologize for my mistakes and thank you for sparing me with the rollback rights. I will accept my punishment, but can you fix my wikia css page or delete it, its causing me lot of problems. James Ron02 (talk) 06:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Your amazing work Wow Sunny. The articles look great and amazing, including Serry's info-box looks great. You are really working hard, so I guess you do deserve the bureaucrat rights. But why did you locked some templates to admin level, is it because you are not trusting me to edit it. James Ron02 (talk) 10:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) RE:R. Rollback I'm sorry for being inactive for too long. I apologize for my mistakes. How much time is given for the inactivity before my rights are removed? And can I get my rights back if I request for it in the Admin Requests page? James Ron02 (talk) 05:12, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:A Reminder Thanks for reminding me, my dear wife. I won't disagree with anything you do, you're free to personalize the wiki and please don't do that to me, I will listen to you :|. I see you put up a nice favicon for the wiki. And why did you made SunnyBot into an Admin? that's not fair because it did not do any good amount of edits. James Ron02 (talk) 05:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) You don't need the add rights when are already the bureaucrat and adming. You have the access on this wiki and those add rights are their duplicates. And I can't edit the forum you created, it is locked. James Ron02 (talk) 08:56, May 13, 2013 (UTC)